The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders
''The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders ''is a movie to be made by Iamnater1225. Summary SpongeBob SquarePants plans to build a Ship Building Shed in Equestria. And Just in time, He, Along with some old and new friends set out on an adventure across the Equestrian Sea in search of the New Elements of Harmony, Wisdom, Faith, Showmanship, Heroism, Supportiveness, Bravery, Patience, Enthusiasm and Determination And find the new chosen ones who'll posses them and add them to The Tree of Harmony before The Evil Sorcerer, Merlock gets in the way. Plot Jiminy Cricket's Storytelling begins The movie began with Jiminy Cricket singing Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly). And as the song is over, He begins to tell his story about how SpongeBob SquarePants build is own Ship Building Shed in Equestria since his best management carrier of The Krusty Krab 2. Talking to Twilight and her friends/The Birth of the Ship Building Shed SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton arrived at Ponyville, And as they met up with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Orange Bloom, They begin to build SpongeBob's very own Ship Building Shed in the Ponyville Docks and called it "The SquarePants Master Ship Builders". Then, Princess Titanic, Queen Olympic, Duchess Britannic and Empress Titanic II showed up and and they were impress at what a great job they've done. So, SpongeBob decided to build his own Voyage Ship. Meeting Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton and Tak/The Birth of the Voyage Ship Later that day, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends begins their work on the ship. Soon, They met Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton, Tak and their friends as they started building the ship. Days later, it was launch day, They were finally finish with the new voyage ship and SpongeBob called it "The S.S. Headliner". The New Elements of Harmony/Merlock's Dark Purpose After, SpongeBob was waiting for painters, carpenters and engineers to have the S.S. Headliner ready. The, He discovered the new Elements of Harmony in the book and showed it to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Meanwhile, Dijon went to tell Merlock about the new Elements of Harmony. Back at The SquarePants Master Ship Builders, the S.S. Headliner was in the dry dock and the workers was finishing the ship by the time Merlock discovered where the Elements of Harmony are. At the Everfree Forest where the Tree of Harmony stood up. Trivia * This is before Princess Yuna and her friends were born. * This is when the SquarePants Master Ship Builders and the S.S. Headliner were built. * This film takes place before The Magic of Friendship. Songs and Music Score #Jiminy Cricket - Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) #SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends - Thank Gosh It's Monday #Music score - #Music score - # # End Credits - Say Goodbye (Bonnie Tyler) Scenes # Jiminy Cricket's Storytelling begins # Talking to Twilight and her friends/The Birth of the Ship Building Shed # Meeting Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton and Tak/The Birth of the Voyage Ship # The New Elements of Harmony/Merlock's Dark Purpose #The Elements and the Secret Krabby Patty Formula was gone! # # # # # Links * Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/ToTSPMSB-Chapter-1-516756717 * Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/ToTSPMSB-Chapter-2-517073512 * Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/ToTSPMSB-Chapter-3-517167355 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies